Unnatural thing for him!
by ecyoj06
Summary: Naru found himself on a compromising situation that he never expected when he decided to go out of his office and unconsciously visited his sick assistant, but hell, who cares if he ended up enjoying some unnatural things for him.


**SUMMARY:** Naru found himself on a compromising situation that he never expected when he decided to go out of his office and unconsciously visited his sick assistant, but hell, who cares if he ended up enjoying some unnatural things for him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****ghost hunt**

* * *

It was rather unexpected for them, especially for him. As far as he's concerned, he only dropped by the house to see if she's doing okay after calling in sick. Technically, in normal circumstances with regards to a certain raven haired narcissist, people tend to assume that he's such a cold hearted bastard that wouldn't even care if someone working for him called in to say that's he's in 50-50. Then, if that's the case, care to tell why did he find himself in such a compromising, (but extremely enjoyable) situation?

**EARLIER THAT DAY…**

'Where the hell is she?' He irritatingly asked himself while pretending to bury his nose in his book. 'She should be here more than a couple of hours ago.'

As if hearing his train of thoughts, the office phone suddenly rang, bringing his attention back to reality especially when he heard his 'watcher' mentioned his assistant's name.

After a couple of minutes or so, Naru didn't even bother to lift a finger when Lin entered his room to inform him that Mai's sick and she's not going to be at the office for a couple of days or so. Leaving him in relative peace, Lin then returned to his office and that's the last time he saw him before he decided to take a little walk.

Present time…

And that's how he managed to get out of his office, but somehow, the thought of him being at this specific place was left as a puzzle to him. He recalled going out of the busy street of Shibuya district. Stopping at a fruit stand and ended up buying some tangerines before finally hailing a cab and the rest were history.

Bitting his lips out of pure delight, Naru managed to open his eyes to stare just a little down below where a very hot, very edible and very tempting seductress played with his hard on. 'Damn, this idiot.'

Feeling more of his libido taking better of his judgement, Naru placed a firm hold on her shoulders before forcing her to leave him alone before crashing his lips to hers.

Finding himself engaged on a battle between lapping tongues, he then managed to lift her off her knees before placing her on his lap strategically leaving his hard on a free site and a good space for her to play with it.

Getting tired of being equally in control with her, he then decided that he must let her know what it would be at stake in messing with his cool and composed self. Just about then, before she even managed to give him another round of good and frustrating teasing, Naru managed to pull her pajama bottoms down before placing his palm flat on her privates, stroking it through her soaking under garments.

"Oh my God, Naru!" She screeched before holding on his shoulders. Giving a satisfied smirk, he then began to trace kisses to her face going to his ears. Nibbling into it, Naru's nerves nearly snapped when he felt her grab onto his wood making it pulsate and throbbed.

Not really wanting to give into her pace, Naru decided to discard her panties for her, yanking it out of its place and tearing it two shreds in the process.

Feeling triumphant with his new feat, he then started his plan. Tracing the outer part of her ears while softly blowing into it, he then simultaneously fondled her, free of soft wet cloth, with a slow rhythm with a goal of making her mind blank for a complete control.

Feeling Naru's hand touch her was enough to make her wetter that she was already was. She wouldn't be surprised to find out that his slacks got all soaked with her juices after this escapade. Mai's mind short circuited the minute she felt him groped her breast while licking her neck, scrapping it with his teeth and momentarily giving her love bites while maneuvering a couple of his fingers at the outer lips of her sex before dipping it inside of her. A finger and all her control seized.

Feeling the lack of support on her back, Naru then decided to let her slide down towards the coach while busily tracing kisses and occasional licks towards her bosom as she finally met the coach with her back. Continuing to play with her, he then proceeded to take the annoying barrier between his tongue and her skin.

Using his teeth, he then proceeded to take every button open for him to feast until everything was done. Leaving her inner private parts momentarily, he then opened the front of her nightwear, feasting at the sight of her smooth, white soft skin while glossing with perspiration with a very delectable hardened nipples as the main piece.

Continuing with his incursion on her hidden lips, Naru decided to start his way from her abdomen. Sticking his tongue out, Naru then licked the side of her waist, tracing his path towards her belly button. Sucking it quite hard, Naru felt her constrict against his finger.

Leaving a mark just above her mounds, he then proceeded to trail hot wet kisses towards space between her two considerably big mounds. Feeling her squirm while throwing her hands up with her head buried to the couch, Naru took one breast within his mouth while trapping the hardened nipple between his teeth, before blowing it softly and licking it. When he's done with the licking and flicking, Naru took as much flesh as he could inside of his mouth, hearing a loud gasp and continuous squirms from the girl beneath him.

The feeling of his boss' tongue playing with her breast while his finger toyed with her sex, Mai's unconsciously arched her back towards him, trying to get as close as possible to her boss' body only to be rewarded by another finger smoothly plunging into her.

As Naru felt her convulsed a little, he then let go of his left breast only to feel her groped his manhood, making him groan on the process. Shutting his eyes to feel her hands on him, Naru was shocked to see Mai looking at him straight with lust and desire written all over her face.

"Are we going to tease each other this way?" She asked before lifting her head up to meet his lips. After another ferocious kissing, Mai then stared back at his handsome face. "Damn jerk, stop teasing me!"

"And you still dare to order me around, baka..." Naru told her before moving his head downwards, tracing teasing kisses and licks on her body. "You would need to learn where to stand and how to ask, Mai."

"Naru, you...ahhh..." Her words died down and roared up to a squeal out of ecstacy when he pushed his tongue on her privates while adding another finger inside of her.

Naru felt her squirmed more when his wandering tongue hit something swollen like a bud. Feeling her body arched more, pushing her mounds towards her as if begging for more skin contact, Naru's smirk widen before deciding to take his fingers out but before Mai could protest he then suddenly lunged his tongue on her hole, slurping juices while pushing his tongue in and out of it.

"Damn... Naru you bastard!" Mai shouted when she felt sudden heat and need centered on her stomach. "God, Naru..."

Naru's left hand pressed down on her belly while his other hand went under her butt, pulling her closer to him to savor.

Feeling him played with her, Mai's body constrict and convulsed until she felt her world stuff and her eyes rolled at the back of her head, not really aware of her shouts of delight calling her boss' name.

After making her explode, Naru eyed his assistant's slumped body while licking his lips thinking one word. 'Delectable.'

With labored breathing, Mai's consciousness kicked in when she felt his boss' hand traveling up and down her thighs making her warm and hungry for something she couldn't pin point.

"Naru..." She cried out with pleading voice when he felt him nuzzled her neck before biting her. Not a second longer, she felt him trace kisses down to her chest before taking another teasing session with her newly hardened nipple. "Naru..."

"Come on, Mai..." Naru said in between his ministrations. "Say it... Say the magic word... or I'll punish you more until you can't have enough."

"NARU!"

"Wrong, Mai!" He said before plunging a finger inside her. "Wrong."

"Naru..." Mai uttered again while suppressing a whimper but failing miserably."

"Hm..." He asked.

"I...can't..." Mai's eyes shut closed when she felt another wave of euphoria took control of her body. "I can't take it... I need..."

"Yes?"

"I need..." Mai's body trembles when another finger pushed inside her joining the steady rhythm the first finger's doing. "Naru..."

"You need?" He asked before licking the side of her breast almost near the armpit bringing thousand of sensations to the exhausted girl's body. "Come on... You need..."

"Naru, please..." There the word of utter surrender, 'Please.'

"Please?"

"Please..." She said again throwing her head upwards before forcing her face to hold on to the side of his face making him stop what 's his doing and forced him to look directly on her fire clouded eyes. "Take me... please, take me."

Smirking maliciously towards his pleading assistant. Taking his fingers out of her, Naru brought his hand at her back before cupping her firm behind pulling her on a kneeling position.

With her head buried on his shoulder, Naru held on her hips after securing his manhood at her opening. "This will hurt."

"Hmm..." She nodded. "I know."

"Bite me when it hurts." He said and waited for her to acknowledge it with a nod which she gave without hesitation. Taking a deep breath Naru bit his lips to strengthen his control while he felt himself slowly entering her tight opening.

"Damn." He grunted when he felt her bit his flesh while she tried to get out of his grasp. "Shhh... relax."

"It hurts..." She said while clawing his back.

Naru waited a little until he felt her grasp on him weaken. Biting his lip again, Naru plunged himself on her again a little harder than before in the effort of shortening her suffering. He knows that the faster he managed to insert himself on his sheath the better for her.

Whimpering and crying out of pain, Mai felt him plunged himself in her the third time, making sure he filled her which even how much it hurts she managed to feel.

"Are you okay?" He heard him asked with a groaned and labored breathing. Knowing that he's trying to stop himself for her convenience, Mai tried to relax herself before nodding.

"Go." She said before he felt him moved inside of him.

Slowly and carefully, Mai felt herself getting used to him, making her relax and the pain somewhat lessen. She was about to give out a small sigh when suddenly she felt him thrust harder than before, hitting something inside of her, giving her thousand sensations making her head pushed backwards exposing her neck on him.

Seeing Mai's head thrown back, Naru then followed her and kissed her, ravishing her neck with her tongue not even noticing the bite marks he's giving her.

"Naru..." He heard her plead making him work harder but to his amazement he felt her move her hips on complete compliment to his movements making him slightly loose control.

"I'm coming..." She screamed. "Harder, I'm coming..."

Thrusting maniacally harder than before with her grinding her hips while plunging herself on him, Mai's scream of extreme satisfaction reached his ears before he felt her convulsed and her vagina walls clamped tightly on him.

Feeling her repeated rhythm of wrapping and unwrapping hot slick flesh on his manhood, Naru's final control snapped making him seek for his own satisfaction which he momentarily achieved with his own groans of delight.

Watching the ceilings above them while inhaling the scent of their disturbing actions earlier, Mai's eyes shot before groaning which instantly earned a raised eyebrow from her narcissist boss who's currently lounging on her bed with an arm draped across her while resting a palm on her left breast.

"What?" He asked her before giving a small bite on her shoulder earning an instant reaction from her.

"Hmmm... i love playing with this." He said while flicking her newly hardened nipple.

"Naru..." She chastised him. "Stop teasing me."

"Hmmm..." He said before licking the outer core of her ear making her body shuddered. "But I love it when you shivered like that."

"If you don't stop teasing me..." She hoarsely said before feeling warm liquid escape her from below.

"What will you do?" He asked again while nuzzling her neck.

"I'll... ahhh..." she tried to say before she felt him stroking her inner thighs. "I'll..."

"You'll..."

"I'll..." 'Oh God, Naru."

"You'll?" Feeling another wave of desire wanting to escape of her lips, Mai struggled to form words for her lips to say refusing her whimpers to satisfy him.

"You'll?" Naru asked again before taking a nipple in his mouth.

"I'll..." Mai started before closing her eyes and letting her mouth do the thinking. "I'll make sure that you'll never have a decent

tea for months."

Naru stiffened upon hearing her. Looking at her with disbelief on his eyes, Naru's shocked face was replaced by a smirk when he recognized that he's assistant was long gone at the world of desires before he heard her threats.

"On that case..." Naru started before going down on her again. "I'll make sure you take that back."

And for about another thirty minutes or so, another wave of screams and groans echoed inside the tiny apartment making sure everyone heard their names clear and definitely out loud.

end...

* * *

**A/N: **

**review please...**

**have mercy...**

this is my first fic...

i'm planning on doing

an M fic for Gh after the

CFL fic but i don't know if

i'm fit for it so...

let me know if i could

do a good job on M

fics by reviewing this...

Arigatou!


End file.
